Hogwarts on holiday
by Pathatlon
Summary: WIKTT Beach Challenge: Hogwarts is taking a break, Neville's lost his speedo and HG and SS finds something new about each other. RR. THIS IS SSHH STORY! SO BEWARE!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognise from the World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not make any profit from it, it's purely entertainment.  
  
This is a challenge fic, what's posted is all there is. Won't be any further chaps.  
  
Please review  
  
Things will move a little quickly, but that's that.  
  
This is an updated version, I hope you like it.  
  
Response to the WIKTT Beach Challenge**.  
  
"_Really_ Headmaster!" Severus Snape downed his martini in one shot. He had been sitting languidly up at the bar, dressed in long black swim shorts and a naked chest, when the headmaster had arrived, dancing around himself in his blasted Hula skirt.  
  
"Severus, don't be such a killer," the headmaster teased and took his seat next to the young wizard. To the occasion, the headmaster had chosen to wear a Hula skirt, just for fun, he had said. To the Hula skirt he had a shirt with palms and dolphins on and a vert big straw hat.  
  
"Headmaster, it's hard enough that had to ruin the Christmas by inviting all the seventh years to this deserted island in the middle of... the Caribbean, but that you forced me to join too! The Christmas is never a good time for me, did you really have to worsen it?" Severus Snape called the bartender over and ordered another martini, "stirred, not shaken," he demanded before the waitress left.  
  
"Now Severus, we all needed to get away from all that stress in out everyday. Voldemort is gone, it needs to be celebrated," the headmaster chuckled delighted.  
  
"Headmaster, I do not know if you've noticed, but these... Children, are wearing almost nothing! It's scandalous! And miss Bulstrode is wearing a tankini! No matter what she says, then it is NOT a bikini and it is nothing like a bikini! It's enough to give me nightmares for at least a month!" The potion master sputtered and together the two wizard watched as Neville Longbottom came running out of the water in his pink speedo's, Draco Malfoy was throwing jellyfishes after him. "Good lord!" Severus sighed and sipped his martini, turning his back at the event. "Seeing Longbottom in... That, will surely ruin my nights!"  
  
"Good afternoon," a voice spoke clearly and Severus frowned. Miss Granger, the little miss-know-it-all had arrived.  
  
"Ah, miss Granger. How are you?" The headmaster asked politely while Severus ordered another drink.  
  
"Fine, thank you. You?" She responded and asked the waitress for a martini now that she was taking orders from Severus as well. Severus turned to see his bookish pupil, mostly to see how she was doing without being near a library – not to mention tell that she wasn't allowed to drink, too young. His jaw fell down by the sight of her and both her and the headmaster chuckled.  
  
"Miss Granger! What is _that _you're wearing?" Severus asked, looking at, practically, nothing. Not that it was an ugly sight, no not at all. She was very tempting, georgeous. He restrained himself and forced his gaze after from her breasts.  
  
"I believe _that_ is called a bikini," she answered giggling before taking a seat.  
  
Deciding to drop the discussion about her choice of attire, because he did not want her to change, Severus decided he should bring up her martini as the waitress came around with their orders.  
  
"Miss Granger you're not old enough to drink," he pointed out, wondering madly why the headmaster seemed to relaxed by Hermione's... _Wait, had he just called her by her first name? God's!_  
  
"Actually I am. I used a time-turner which makes me eighteen, not seventeen like the rest here," she smirked smugly and sipped her drink neatly. He was watching her breast again, he noted, and mentally slapped himself. _'She's still a student' _he told him, over and over again, _'but she's a speecial student, a fine lady...' _he cried mentally.  
  
"Miss Granger, you've got something on your shoulders," the headmaster informed her, smirking at Severus.  
  
"It's probably sunscreen. Ron was helping me with my back, but he's really lousy at it. Perhaps, you could help me, sir?" Hermione spoke in a soft seducing voice while she looked challengingly at Snape, who was sitting stunned in his chair. _'God's yes! I would love to rub you in sunscreen,' _his mind yelled undisciplined.  
  
"Wonderful idea. I will leave you to it then, goodbye, enjoy the evening," the headmaster greeted and left the pair alone at the back. Hermione turned around in her barstool, handing him a bottle of sunscreen from her beach bag. Slowly he began rubbing it into her skin, massaging her in the same time.  
  
"You have such strong, but delicate hands," Hermione commented, feeling the need to be touched again. She turned in around to face him again.  
  
"I use a special oil," he responded, looking into her deep brown liquid pools. "Would you care for a walk, miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes, call me Hermione," she asked and bit her lower lip playfully.  
  
"Then you must call me Severus," he insisted and grasped her hand gentleman- like. The pair walked around on the island, talking for several hours. Then they spent dinner together, while watching some of the other visitors diving into the pool; that was until Hagrid came along and made the most graceless swan dive in history and emptied the pool. Near where they sat, some Hogwarts students were cursing a pair of pink speedo's, no doubt Neville's.  
  
"Severus, this vacation is the oddest I've ever in my life as experienced," Hermione sat stiff watching Neville find his speedo. "He should know better than to take it on," Hermione commented annoyed as the boy in question went into the men's room to change. Minutes latter he came out and had just reached the pool, when his speedo inflated into a yellow swim ring, formed as a duck. He screamed horrified and ran for cover.  
  
"I've seen enough this day to have my future life ruined," Severus remarked dryly and turned his gaze away from the screaming Neville. "Have I told you how beautiful you look, Hermione?"  
  
"About a million times, but, I have nothing I mind hearing it one more time, especially from you," she leaned into his embrace, sharing a tender long- lasting kiss with her lover. After their comfortable dinner the couple went down to the beach where they shared the night in the sand, kissing and enjoying each other, not even thinking of what the future would hold for them. They lived in this very moment, together with their newfound love for each other.  
  
_Please leave a review, thank you. _


	2. Review

Review 


End file.
